


Preocupaciones

by VioletStwy



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Brotherhood, Cats love, F/M, Jonathan cares about Clary, She's drunk
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 23:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStwy/pseuds/VioletStwy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Tú y yo—escuchó decir a Jonathan quien no era nada más que una cabeza flotando en la oscuridad— hablaremos muy seriamente cuando estés sobria.<br/>Bien. No quería estar sobria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preocupaciones

**Author's Note:**

> Yo realmente no sabía que nombre ponerle.  
> Y estoy sensible por CoHF  
> Necesitaba escribir algo sobre Jonathan.

Antes de que su mano pudiera tocar el pomo la puerta se abrió  y Jonathan emergió de la oscuridad como un fantasma. Igual a un maldito fantasma. No tuvo tiempo de gritar, o de señalar lo gracioso que lucía Jonathan con aquel pijama con motivos de estrellas, porque una mano blanca como la tiza la tomó por el brazo y la jaló.

Había estado en una fiesta, aunque literalmente se había escapado para ir a esa fiesta. Al parecer el gato de Magnus se había casado con el de Jace, o era el gato de los Lightwoods no lo recordaba Iglesia era propiedad de todos y de nadie, y eso era motivo de celebración, o quizá celebraban que Simón hubiera conseguido novia, el motivo de la fiesta era un poco confuso en su cabeza. El asunto es que estaban sus amigos, su novio y había alcohol como para emborrachar a toda una ciudad. Benditos Magnus Bane y su mayoría de edad. Luego de haber roto un par de cortinas y encerrar a los gatos en el baño para que consumaran su matrimonio Magnus decidió que estaban muy ebrios como para mantenerlos en su casa y no lo suficiente como para hacerlos firmar un cheque en blanco por los daños, así que los corrió. Simón era el conductor designado, por lo que Jace lo había mantenido en el pórtico a base de rollitos de atún y fresco de cola, estar lejos de la tentación es lo mejor, había dicho mientras le pasaba los aperitivos a Simón por la entrada del gato; y fue él, Simón, quien los llevó a todos a sus respectivas casas. Izzy le había dicho que se quedara con ella, alguien debía sostener su cabello para vomitar en el retrete y ella había rechazado la oferta, ¿Por qué había cometido semejante insensatez? Ah, sí. Su preciosa cama y su hermoso retrete rosa. Clary no podía imaginarse vomitando en un retrete diferente al suyo, le tenía mucho aprecio.

Pero claro, ella supo que debió haberse quedado en casa de Isabelle cuando escuchó la voz de su hermano. Los: _¿En qué demonios estabas pensando, Clarissa?_ Y _¿Qué está mal en esa cabecita pelirroja tuya?_ Se repitieron durante al menos quince minutos, que fue lo que tardó él en llevarla hasta su habitación. Había bebido lo suficiente como para tener un coma etílico y por los gritos ahora tenía un dolor de cabeza descomunal, así que le dirigió una mirada a Jonathan, la clase de mirada que hace que la mayoría de las personas se orinen en los pantalones y la dejen sola, pero él simplemente se cruzó de brazos y entró a la habitación detrás de ella.

Sólo quería tirarse en su cama, o en la tina del baño después de devolver todo lo que tenía su estómago, y morir hasta el día siguiente, o el día que le seguía al siguiente lo cual era confuso porque no recordaba que día era hoy; pero podía sentir la mirada de Jonathan clavada en su nuca. Así que mientras se quitaba la ropa, llena de brillantina gracias a un borracho Magnus Bane, le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándole a hablar, sabía que su hermano tenía mucho, muchísimo, que decir.

—¿Tienes idea de que hora es? —preguntó, tenía el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados, parecía tan molesto que le daban ganas de reírse. Y lo hizo, le parecía, o quizá la risa sólo estuviera en su cabeza. No lo sabía. —Y por amor a Dios, ¿te has visto en un espejo?

Caminó hasta la cama arrastrando los pies y se dejó caer en el suave colchón. Esperaba que la almohada amortiguara la el sonido de la voz de Jonathan. Había cosas borrosas en su cabeza, imágenes, colores, sonidos que iban y venían. Como si estuviera en un carrusel sin frenos, todo se movía mucho a su alrededor.

Gimió.

—¿Quieres matarme de un susto? Clarissa, no te atrevas a dormirte ¿Escapaste por la ventana? Estamos en un tercer piso, ¿recuerdas eso pequeña idiota?

Volvió a reír, ¿o acaso estaba llorando? No podía diferenciarlo. Había tenido que pasar de un balcón a otro para lograr llegar al suelo, se había asustado tanto y rompió su vestido favorito. Pero valió la pena. Antes había sido una adolescente castigada triste y ahora era una adolescente castigada ebria y feliz.

—Pues mañana serás una adolescente con resaca triste y con castigo doble.

¿Ella lo había dicho en voz alta? ¿Estaba hablando ahora en voz alta? Unicornios y arcoíris, Jonathan en un idiota. _Probando, probando._

—Jesús, no sabes lo que dices.

Sintió como la levantaban, no sabía dónde la llevaban pero era mejor que estar tirada en la cama porque parecía que flotaba, luego algo frio se presionó contra su frente y eso se sintió mejor.

_Mucho mejor._

—Tú y yo—escuchó decir a Jonathan quien no era nada más que una cabeza flotando en la oscuridad— hablaremos muy seriamente cuando estés sobria.

Bien. No quería estar sobria.


End file.
